deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Station7/List of movies I'm watching and to be seen
Deze pagina heeft een grote update nodig. Missende films etc. Amerikaanse films *'Alexander': Finished *'Along Came a Spider': Finished *'Ant-Man (film)': Finished *'Argo': To be seen *'Around the World in 80 Days (2004)': Finished *'Antonement': Finished *'Avatar (2009)': Finished *'Avengers: Age of Ultron': Finished *'Bad Company': Finished *'Backdraft': Finished *'Batman (1989)': Finished *'Batman Begins': Finished *'Behind Enemy Lines': Finished *'Blood Diamond': Finished *'Bruce Almighty': Finished *'Captain America: Civil War': Finished *'Captain America 2: Winter Soldier': Finished *'Casino Royale (2006)': Finished *'Catch Me If You Can': Finished *'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory': Finished *'Cloud Atlas': To be seen *'Crank': Finished *'Die Another Day': Finished *'Die Hard': Finished *'Die Hard 2': Finished *'Die Hard 3': Finished *'Die Hard 4': To be seen *'Die Hard 5': Finished *'Disturbia': Finished *'Edge of Tommorow': Finished *'Evan Almighty': Finished *'Exodus: Gods & Kings': Finished *'Face/Off': Finished *'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them': Finished *'Fantastic Four (2005)': Finished *'Fantastic Four (2015)': Finished *'Fast and the Furious 6': Finished *'Four Brothers': Finished *'Ghost Rider': Finished *'Gladiator (2000)': Finished *'Grease': Finished *'Guardians of the Galaxy': Finished *'Hairspray': Finished *'Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn': Finished *'Hard Rain': Finished *'Half Light (2006)': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2': Finished *'Highlander': Finished *'Hitch': Finished *'Hocus Pocus': Finished *'Hollow Man': Finished *'Hot Fuzz': Finished *'I Am Legend': Finished *'I, Robot': Finished *'Iron Man': (Deels gezien) *'Iron Man 3': Finished *'Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit': Finished *'Journey 2: The Mysterious Island': Finished *'Jupiter Ascending': Finished *'Jurassic World': Finished *'Kiss of Death': Finished *'Kiss the Girls': Finished *'Liar Liar': Finished *'Mamma Mia!': Finished *'Man of Steel': Finished *'Mean Girls': Finished *'Memento': Finished *'Men in Black 3': Finished *'Mission Impossible II': Finished *'Mrs. Doubtfire': Finished *'Mulholland Drive': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Murder at 1600': Finished *'Next': Finished *'Night at the Museum': Finished *'Oblivion (2013)': Finished *'Olympus Has Fallen': Finished *'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest': Finished *'Pacific Rim': To be seen *'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Planet of the Apes (2001)': Finished *'Poseidon (2006)': Finished *'Prison Break: The Final Break': Finished *'Quantum of Solace': Finished *'Robocop (2014)': Finished *'Rogue One: A Star Wars Story': Finished *'Rush Hour': Finished *'Rush Hour 2': Finished *'Rush Hour 3': Finished *'Saving Private Ryan': Finished *'Scream': Finished *'Scream 2': Finished *'Scream 3': Finished *'Seven': Finished *'Shutter Island': Finished *'Skyfall': Finished *'SPECTRE': Finished *'Spider-Man 1': Finished *'Spider-Man 2': Finished *'Spider-Man 3': Finished *'Star Wars: The Force Awakens': Finished *'Sunshine Cleaning': Finished *'S.W.A.T.': Finished *'Swordfish': Finished *'Taken 3': Finished *'Terminator 2: Judgment Day': Finished *'The Amazing Spider-Man 2': Finished *'The Bucket List': Finished *'The Butterfly Effect': Finished *'The Davinci Code': Finished *'The Dark Knight': Finished *'The Dark Knight Rises': Finished *'The Departed': Finished *'The Hunger Games': Finished *'The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay: Part 1': Finished *'The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay: Part 2': Finished *'The Illusionist': Finished *'The Last Samurai': Finished *'The Legend of Zorro': Finished *'The Lone Ranger (2013 film)': Finished *'The Magnificent Seven (2016 film)': Finished *'The Mask': Finished *'The Mask of Zorro': Finished *'The Maze Runner': Finished *'The Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials': Finished *'The Net': Finished *'The Next Three Days': Finished *'The Pacifier': Finished *'The Perfect Storm': Finished *'The Prestige': Finished *'The Siege': Finished *'The Sixth Sense': Finished *'Thunderball': Finished *'Timeline': Finished *'Titanic': Finished *'Transformers (2007)': Finished *'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen': To be seen *'Transformers: Dark of the Moon': To be seen *'Transformers: Age of Extinction': To be seen *'Twilight': Finished *'Twilight: New Moon': Finished *'300': Finished *'24: Redemption': Finished *'Van Helsing': Finished *'Vantage Point': Finished *'War of the Worlds': Finished *'Wild Things': Finished *'Wild Things 2': Finished *'Wild Things 3': Finished *'Wild Things 4': Finished *'Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory': Finished *'X-Men': Finished *'X-Men 2': Finished *'X-Men 3': Finished *'X-Men: Apocalypse': Finished (154 momenteel) Animatie films *'Arthur': Finished *'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2': Finished *'De Croods': Finished *'Digimon: The Movie': Finished *'Dinosaur': Finished *'Hotel Transylvania 2': Finished *'How To Train Your Dragon': Finished *'How To Train Your Dragon 2': Finished *'Ice Age': Finished *'Kung Fu Panda': Finished *'Pokémon the First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back': Finished *'Pokémon the Movie 2000 - The Power of One': Finished *'Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown': Finished *'Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest': Finished *'Pokémon Heroes': Finished *'Jirachi: Wish Maker': Finished *'Destiny Deoxys': Finished *'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew': Finished *'Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea': Finished *'The Rise of Darkrai': Finished *'Giratina and the Sky Warrior': To be seen *'Arceus and the Jewel of Life': To be seen (Own it) *'Zoroark: Master of Illusions': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened': To be seen *'Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction': To be seen *'Puss in Boots': Finished *'Rio': Finished *'Rio 2': Finished *'Shark Tale': Finished *'Shaun The Sheep: The Movie': Finished *'Shrek': Finished *'Shrek 2': Finished *'Shrek 3': Finished *'South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut': Finished *'Spirited Away': Finished *'Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)': Finished *'The Polar Express': Finished *'The Simpsons Movie': Finished *'The Croods': Finished *'Walking with Dinosaurs': Finished (35 momenteel) Disney films *'Aladdin': Finished *'Aladdin and the King of Thieves': Finished *'Alice in Wonderland': Finished *'Bambi': Finished *'Beauty and the Beast (1991 film)': Finished *'Chicken Little': Finished *'Cinderella': Finished *'Dinosaur': Finished *'Dumbo': Finished *'Finding Nemo': Finished *'Finding Dory': Finished *'Hercules': Finished *'Home on the Range': Finished *'101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Inside Out': Finished *'Lady and The Tramp': Finished *'Lilo & Stitch': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Mulan': Finished *'Oliver and Company': Finished *'One Hundred and One Dalmatians': Finished *'Peter Pan': Finished *'Pinocchio': Finished *'Pocahontas (film)': Finished *'Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World': Finished *'Robin Hood': Finished *'Sleeping Beauty': Finished *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs': Finished *'Tarzan': Finished *'Tarzan & Jane': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Tarzan II': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Treasure Planet': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Aristocats': Finished *'The Emperor's New Groove ': Finished *'The Fox and the Hound': Finished *'The Fox and the Hound 2': Finished *'The Great Mouse Detective': Finished *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame': Finished *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame II': Finished *'The Jungle Book': Finished *'The Jungle Book 2': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Lion King': Finished *'The Lion King 1½': Finished *'The Lion King II: Simba's Pride': Finished *'The Little Mermaid': Finished *'The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea ': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Rescuers': Finished *'The Rescuers Down Under': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Return of Jafar': Finished *'The Sword in the Stone': Finished *'Wreck-It Ralph': Finished (42 momenteel) Disney/Pixar films *'A Bug's Life': Finished *'Brave': Finished *'Cars': Finished *'Cars 2': Finished *'Monsters Inc.': Finished *'Monsters University': Finished *'Planes': Finished *'Ratatouille': Finished *'The Incredibles': Finished *'Toy Story': Finished *'Toy Story 2': Finished *'Toy Story 3': Finished *'Up': Finished *'WALL-E': Finished (14 momenteel) Pixar short films *'The Blue Umbrella': Finished (1 momenteel) Kinderfilms *'Het Geheim': Finished *'Kruimeltje': Finished (2 momenteel) Nederlandse films *'Alles is Liefde': Finished *'Caged (2011)': Finished *'Daglicht': Finished *'De Heineken Ontvoering': Finished *'Hoe Duur was de Suiker (film)': Finished *'Isabelle (2011)': Finished *'Flikken Maastricht: De Overloper': Finished *'Kenau': Finished *'Kruimeltje': Finished *'Lang Leve de Koningin': Finished *'Michiel de Ruyter': Finished *'Pietje Bell 2: De Jacht op de Tsarenkroon': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Zwartboek': Finished (12 momenteel) Komedie films *'Anger Management': Finished *'Be Cool': Finished *'Big Momma's House': Finished *'Charlie's Angels (2000)': Finished *'Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle': Finished *'George of the Jungle': Finished *'Get Short': Finished *'Home Alone': Finished *'Home Alone 2': Finished *'Meet the Fockers': Finished *'Meet the Parents': Finished *'Miss Congeniality': Finished *'Mrs. Doubtfire': Finished *'Norbit': Finished *'Rush Hour': Finished *'Rush Hour 2': Finished *'Rush Hour 3': Finished *'Scary Movie': Finished *'Shanghai Knights': Finished *'Shanghai Noon': Finished *'Something's Gotta Give': Finished *'Spaceballs': Finished *'The Cat in The Hat': Finished *'The Sex Monster': Finished (24 momenteel) Horror films *'Bride of Chucky': Finished *'Child's Play': Finished *'Child's Play 2': Finished *'Child's Play 3': Finished *'Final Destination': Finished *'Final Destination 2': Finished *'Final Destination 3': Finished (7 momenteel) Romantische films *'Coyote Ugly': Finished *'Imagine Me and You': Finished (2 momenteel) Avonturen films *'O Brother, Where Art Thou?': Finished (1 momenteel) Britse films *'Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory': Finished (1 momenteel) Concert registraties *'Glee: The 3D Movie': Finished *'Toto: The Greatest Hits Live': Finished (2 momenteel) Documentaire films *'Bears (2014)': Finished *'Nature 3D': Finished (2 momenteel) Korte animatie films Midsomer murders Bij deze TV serie wordt elke aflevering ook apart als film genoemd. '' *'Episode 1: Killings at Badgers Drift': Finished *'Episode 2: Written in Blood': Finished Wetenswaardigheden *''Die Hard 5 is de enige Die Hard film die ik ook in een bioscoop heb gezien. *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' is de eerste Star Wars film die ik een bioscoop heb gezien. *''Toy Story 3'' is de enige Toy Story film die ik ook in een bioscoop heb gezien.